A hand held remote control is a commonplace appurtenance used with contemporaneous entertainment equipment, such as television sets (a televisor) and the like. In addition to immediate usage with the televisor, the hand held remote control is also counted on to enable a user (viewer) to manipulate the functions and channel selections of popular and widely used accessories coupled with the typical televisor.
It is quite common for the televisor to be connected with one or more ancillary or supplementary devices, including a video cassette recorder (VCR), a digital video disk player (DVD), a xe2x80x9ccable converter boxxe2x80x9d, a satellite signal receiver (such as xe2x80x9cDirect TVxe2x80x9d), a video game console, a xe2x80x9ccam-corderxe2x80x9d or video camera and more recently even with video-delay players (hard-drive recorders) and some forms of computer interfaces, such as xe2x80x9cWeb-TVxe2x80x9d adapters.
Program signals are usually thought of as xe2x80x9coff the airxe2x80x9d signals which may be received from a broadcast station. Generally real channel assignments lay between channel 2 and about channel 69, as defined and subsequently assigned to broadcasters by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) in accord with international treaty agreements. An example of such a signal would be a real channel 5 televison signal directly received from a television station, such as the ABC channel 5 station WCVB in Boston.
Users often utilize a video cassette recorder (VCR) as a receiving front end. This enables off-the-air recording of programs. When not recording, the tuning capability of the VCR may continue to be used to down-convert an incoming program channel to a preset, fixed channel which I refer to as the necessitous channel or interface channel setting. In commonplace VCR devices, the incoming program channels are usually real channel assignments, ordinarily picked off the air.
More recently, delayed playback devices have gained popularity in which the incoming video is temporarily recorded on a hard disk drive, similar to a computer hard drive. The stored digitized video is then replayable in part or in toto a few seconds or many hours later. Better known is the ReplayTV available as a Panasonic ShowStopper(trademark). It""s operation is similar to that of a VCR, delivering its output signal on a necessitous or interlink channel setting, such as channel 3 or channel 4.
A cable system may also be a program source. Cable systems often provide their captured xe2x80x9coff-the-air programsxe2x80x9d on different xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d channels than originally assigned to the broadcaster by the FCC. For example, in a particular MediaOne(trademark) Cable (ATandT) provider system, Boston""s real channel 38 station is down-converted to a virtual channel 14 when received over the MediaOne(trademark) cable system. For purpose of these teachings a program source may be translated through the cable system as a real or a virtual channel.
My definition of a program signal resides in a user""s ability to select any one of a number of program source channels, usually found between a virtual channel 1 and virtual channel 210 in the case of a DIRECTV(copyright) satellite receiver typified by an RCA receiver Model DRD222RD. When the source is a cable-TV system such as MediaOne(trademark), a xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d cable converter such as a Radio Shack(trademark) type 15-1981 may afford up to 181 virtual channel selections for the user.
A shared characteristic of satellite receivers, cable converters or VCR""s used as receiving front ends is their common deliverance of an interlink, or intercoupling, signal usually confined to one of the real channels 3 or 4. In most devices, a slide switch may be preset at installation to channel 3 or else channel 4. However, it shall not be construed that my invention is restricted to systems that limit the intercoupling to channels 3 and 4. In concept, any channel to which the TV set is capable of responding may in fact be used for the interlink channel. What is important is to realize that the interlink or intercoupling channel is maintained on a necessitous assignment. Channel 3, for example. This says that the necessitous intercoupling channel 3 is maintained independent from whatever incoming program channel is selected by the user.
As a result of a commonplace hookup of several different remotely controllable devices in conjunction with the host televisor, the number of separate remote controls quickly becomes overwhelming. In a very typical hookup, a viewer may have the televisor coupled at least with a cable converter box and a VCR. This arrangement intrinsically implies that three different remote controls may be necessary, each with its individual keypad layout and function markings.
As a result of the need for several remote controls in a usual family""s usage of the televisor, others have developed many alternative xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d remote controls. These types of xe2x80x9cdo everythingxe2x80x9d remote controls are represented by a xe2x80x9cUniversal Remotexe2x80x9d Model SC-330 produced by Recoton Corp., (Jensen Division), Lake Mary, Fla. A fundamental object of a classic form of xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d type remote controller is to enable a user to access and operate several usually interconnected pieces of entertainment apparatus from a single shared-function hand-held remote control device. The essence of this type of multi-device remote controller is to provide a xe2x80x9cswitchoverxe2x80x9d or selection provision for each of the remotely controlled apparatus. For example, a typical multipurpose remote controller may have a provision for operating a TV-set, VCR and Cable Box.
In this arrangement, the cable box may be coupled to the cable system. The cable box converts an incoming program signal, say channel 57 into a viable intermediate channel 03 signal which couples with the input of the VCR. This connection enables the user to record a program for later viewing, or else to divert the channel 03 signal directly to the TV set. You will quickly realize the necessity for both the VCR and the TV-set to be assuredly set to channel 03 for this setup to work as intended. Using usual hardware configurations, which might include the following set of equipment:
it quickly becomes apparent that both the VCR and the TV-Set must be maintained set to channel 03 (or alternately channel 04) in order to provide a proper transfer of the program signal received from the cable source in order to produce the viewable image for the user. You also must realize that in order to set the various devices as mentioned may require at least three distinct xe2x80x9ccodesxe2x80x9d.
Code 1 Set the cable converter to match the desired incoming program channel, usually selected between channel 01 and channel 99, such as the mentioned channel 57. Delivering the selected program at an output on a first preset channel 03.
Code 2 Set the VCR-INPUT to Channel 03 in order to accept the first interlink signal delivered from the cable converter on the preset channel 03. Delivering a second interlink signal, usually preset to channel 03.
Code 3 Set the TV-Set INPUT to channel 03 in order to be receptive to the second interlink signal delivered from the VCR-OUTPUT on the preset channel 03.
As you may correctly deduce from this scenario, three distinctively different command codes are involved in order to set the several components of this arrangement into operational harmony. More urgently, you should now see that this teaching""s novelty resides in the recognition of this necessity for several concurrent commands to be made to unconditionally assure interequipment signal coupling compatibility. I expressly describe the sending of a program selection command code to the cable converter for picking a user preferred one of a number of available program channels, concurrent with the transparent sending of a channel 03 or channel 04 second selection command code for a TV-set or VCR""s usage. You shall realize that this transparent sending of the channel 03 or channel 04 second selection command may be delivered in more than one code, suited for example for normalizing the VCR and the TV-set each to channel 03 concurrent with picking the user""s choice of program channel (typified as between channel 01 and 99). This extension beyond merely sending one code for selecting channel 03 (or channel 04) on one apparatus, to some plurality of codes for cooperatively setting up several apparatuses is mentioned, for it is an obvious and natural extension of my invention""s essence.
In the usual type of xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d remote controller, a substantial library of the necessary command codes or xe2x80x9ckeysxe2x80x9d is stored in a memory. These keys usually assume 3 or 4 digit number combinations, such as 1234. During initial setup or activation of the remote controller, each remotely controlled device""s unique xe2x80x9ccodexe2x80x9d combination is read from the memory and used during the activation process to define each of several encoded xe2x80x9cbeamsxe2x80x9d of light, or other wireless coupling provision, with a uniquely encoded modulation signature sensible by the intended remotely controlled device so as to allow the user to command instructions to the remotely controlled device.
Although this step of providing most if not all of the functions for several individual entertainment apparatus in a shared remote controller helps simplify life for the ordinary xe2x80x9ccouch potatoxe2x80x9d, it does little to straighten out the requisite use of a mishmash of commands typically necessary for the control of several entertainment apparatus such as the televisor and cable box. A most common result is that situation where the intercoupling signal established between a cable converter or a VCR and a televisor is mismatched, by having the televisor simply set to the xe2x80x9cwrong channelxe2x80x9d. Ordinarily, channel 3 or channel 4 satisfies the intercoupling signal requirements. This means that the cable converter or VCR is preset to deliver an output signal on channel 3 or channel 4. This setting is most commonly preset by the user or installer by a small slide-switch or the like on the back panel of the converter box or VCR. On the other hand, the televisor is usually capable of being set to virtually any channel at least between 2 and at least 69, more or less in a contemporaneous televisor such as, for example, the Sharp Electronics Corp. Model 27L-S100 27-inch televisor.
As a result of this innate capability for a televisor to be readily tunable to many channels other than the necessitous channel 3 (or channel 4) it is not at all uncommon for a user to inadvertently set the televisor to a xe2x80x9cwrongxe2x80x9d channel, such as channel 5,11,34,51 or any one of the other 66 or so xe2x80x9cwrongxe2x80x9d channels. The result is improper operation of the televisor relative with the preset cable converter box or VCR originated signal. Ordinarily there is no way to realize this type of error in settings or even to quickly correct the error.
Cable and Satellite television reception is ubiquitous in today""s home. In the usual arrangement, a cable box or satellite signal receiver is coupled with an ordinary television set (or televisor). In such an arrangement, the incoming cable signal which may span channels 1 through 99 or more is converted to an intermediate channel signal and usually one of channel 3 or channel 4. Likewise, the satellite receiver may convert the incoming satellite signal which may similarly span many channels into a similar intermediate channel signal again usually one of channel 3 or channel 4.
Video cassette recorders (VCR) are nearly universal in today""s contemporaneous home. VCR devices have several distinct operating modes. The primary betterment concerned with in this invention involves the ability for the VCR to receive an incoming cable (or antenna) originated signal and adapt it to that of the intermediate channel signal. The other mode of interest is where the playback of a video tape results in an intermediate channel signal couplable with the television set. As with the cable converter and satellite receiver, the VCR usually delivers an intermediate channel signal preset to channel 3 or channel 4.
In order for the television set to operate properly with this arrangement, it is necessary that the televisor be set to and maintained on the same channel as that of the preset intermediate channel originated by the xe2x80x9ccable boxxe2x80x9d, VCR or other apparatus. In other words, it behooves the user to keep the televisor tuned to channel 3 (or channel 4) as a necessary prerequisite for satisfactory viewing.
For example, if the cable box is set to tune an incoming program on channel 9 and the cable box xe2x80x9coutputxe2x80x9d intermediate channel signal is preset to channel 3, the televisor must be set to channel 3. When the user changes the incoming program selection on the cable box from channel 9 to channel 63 (for example), the television must assuredly remain set on channel 3. If the user inadvertently alters the televisor setting, lets say to channel 5, the mismatch between the cable box channel 3 output and the televisor""s channel 5 setting is ordinarily enough to interrupt television viewing or at least it will shift the incoming channel selections where a setting of the cable box to channel 63 may result in receiving a program from some incoming signal channel other than channel 63. At best, the result is merely annoying until the user realizes his error in changing the televisor setting from that of channel 3 to channel 5. At worst, the user may incur the cost of an unnecessary service call because xe2x80x9csomething appears to be wrong with the television setxe2x80x9d.
PROBLEMS WITH CURRENT ART:
In the real world, it is not at all unusual for a viewer to accidentally change the television channel selection, for example from the necessitous intermediate signal channel 3 setting, to an erroneous channel setting, such as channel 6, 15 or 39 for example. This misshapen state can happen for a variety of reasons, including:
Several xe2x80x9coriginal equipmentxe2x80x9d remote controls are needed to operate the television and VCR or cable box. For example, one remote control is needed to turn the televisor on and off and adjust volume, or other viewing parameters such as brightness, etc. A second remote control is then needed to select a preferred program channel on the cable box, VCR or whatever other accessory is involved obviously this requirement for more than one control can, in and of itself, lead to confusion and of course resetting the intermediate channel selection for the televisor to a xe2x80x9cwrong channelxe2x80x9d, say rather than the necessitous channel 3 is likely to occur.
A handheld xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d remote controller may be used which replaces two or more manufacturer""s original equipment remote controls. A typical universal remote control, such as a RCA xe2x80x9cSystemLink-4xe2x80x9d Model RCU1400VP, includes four buttons marked TV, VCR, CABLE and AUX. Pressing the appropriate button places the remote controller in each of the available modes in order to operate with the associated televisor or accessory apparatus. Other remote controls, such as the SANYO xe2x80x9cMoonlightxe2x80x9d Model RMT-U100 and the Universal Electronics Inc. xe2x80x9cOne-For-Allxe2x80x9d Model 4060 operate in a similar manner and thus they afford equivalent mechanisms for introducing user error. Quite simply it is the obvious likelihood that pressing the xe2x80x9cwrong buttonsxe2x80x9d may introduce the xe2x80x9cwrong operationxe2x80x9d. Extend this to the usual real life setting found in a dark room, maybe including distractions. Add eyesight limitations and age issues and every chance for mistaken operation is present. The result is attempted operation of a cable box or VCR with a televisor, while the televisor is set to the wrong intermediate channel choice. The consequence is mixed up operation, wrong channel selections or perhaps just a snowy screen with no picture.
My invention generally pertains to wireless remote controllers of all types and in particular to portable or hand-held remote controllers commonly used for remotely entering the channel selection and other commands into televisors, cable boxes and other necessarily intercoupled entertainment equipment More pointedly, my invention pertains to the concurrent synchronization of requisite settings between a plurality of apparatuses hooked together in an operational group. Loosely translated, this says that the purposeful primary command submitted to one device is accompanied by a concurrent issuance of a secondary instruction automatically submitted to an accompanist device.
A number of objectionable consequences of a misadjusted intermediate signal channel selection on a televisor are best overcome, in accord with this invention, through the expedient of a nearly simultaneous sending of two or more command signals between the remote controller and the remotely controlled apparatus. In accord with the invention, an encoded user selection command signal is translated from the remote controller to the cable box or VCR to set it in accord with the user""s choice of incoming program channel preference, for example channel 21 or channel 63 or any other available channel. The result of this user initiated command selection is to pick a preferred channel and convert it into a secondary or interlink channel signal.
It is common practice at this time to use either of channel 03 or channel 04 as the interlink signal selection. The usual VCR or cable box is equipped with a xe2x80x9cslide-switchxe2x80x9d or its equivalent function to select between the necessitous channel 03 or channel 04 while an output connection is provided which is capable of delivering the converted program content signal to an accompanying TV-set or other device.
My invention""s paramount novelty resides in establishing a fully automatic, self-initiated sending of a second and essentially concurrent channel selection or other command to a TV-set or similar apparatus. The idea is to make sure that the TV-set or whatever is properly set to the necessitous interlink program signal channel 03 (or channel 04). Furthermore, this sending of the second channel selection command is preferably accomplished so as to be essentially transparent to the user. In other words, the user""s selected preferred channel selection and the necessitous second channel selection are sent in a near simultaneous time frame, thereby reasserting the second channel selection without user intervention.
In a usual remote controller arrangement, the portable remote control device is handheld and is fitted with a keypad having digits 0-9, plus several other commands available as separate keys offering convenient keystroke entry by the user. More importantly the usual, or prior remote controllers submit the selected command or channel selection to the associated remotely controlled apparatus as a singular command signal, encoded for exclusive command of that controlled apparatus. To accomplish this feat, the remote controller is ordinarily fitted with a read-only memory (ROM) which holds a library of code sequences for a variety of possible TV-sets, cable boxes, VCRs or other devices which might be controlled by a user. Unfortunately, the remote controller can only utilize ONE of these codes at a time. Yes, universal remote controllers can be set to two or more different unique modal codes offering selectable control of several apparatuses by the same control, but they do this as virtual single control devices. In other words, if they are set to the Cable Box mode, the signal does not control the TV-set. In practice, these unique codes are usually established as 3-digit or 4-digit numerical codes obtained from a tabulation provided by the remote controller manufacturer. Typically, the codes are included in a printed manual that accompanies the remote controller when it is purchased. Alternatively, most makers offer internet access via a proprietary website in which they list the pertinent codes and any updates to the code list.
A 3-way REMOTE CONTROLLER:
A three-way remote controller providing three mode selections is a quite common configuration. Typically, the selection might be TV-SET, CABLE BOX and VCR. Often a fourth AUXiliary mode is provided, useful with any of a variety of devices. The acute problem with this form of prior art is that if a code is selected, say for a TV-set of 1234, for a code of 2413 for a cable box and 3142 for a VCR. Only the corresponding code is sent for each selected mode. For example, if the remote controller is set to the cable box mode and a keypad entry for channel xe2x80x9c39xe2x80x9d is submitted by the user, the remote control signal sent to the remotely controlled cable box is firstly the code 2413 weighted as 3 followed by the code 2413 weighted as 9. As a result, only the cable box responds, setting the INPUT to 39. Nothing more normally happens in this sequence.
The submission of a primary command to the cable box to set the channel selection to channel 39, for the mentioned example does not assure correct and proper operation of the cable box in conjunction with the TV-set. For example, if the TV-set is inadvertently set in error to channel 6 and not the necessary channel 3, erroneous performance ensues. Most specifically, the user selected program channel either does not appear or else appears as the wrong program carrying channel. This malfunction is exasperated by the preponderance of contemporary televisors not providing ready read-out of what channel they are truly set to. The channel selection is usually presented as a briefly occurring on-screen display, which unfortunately may be overlooked or confused with program content. Or whatever! The correction of this malfunction is even more difficult, especially for the technically disinclined and persons who are easily confused, such as the aged. The correction consists of changing the remote controller mode from VCR to TV-SET, entering the keypresses 0 plus 3 (e.g., channel 03) for submission to the TV-set. Then the remote controller must be returned to the CABLE box mode and the user desired channel must be entered.
If a cable box, VCR and TV-set are used together in a quite common hookup, this makes it possible for one setup combination of interlink channel 03 signal combinations to be correct accompanied by three possible xe2x80x9cwrongxe2x80x9d combinations.
Since the different code combinations exist in the remote controller, it is the underpinning novelty of my device to respond to a user""s determination for setting the incoming cable program to channel 39 by submitting the cable box recognized command signal 2413 weighted as 3 plus 2413 weighted as 9 concurrently accompanied by the TV-set recognized command code 1234 weighted as 0 plus 1234 weighted as3. Being sent together enables the cable box to switch to 39 and reasserts that the TV-set input is set to channel 03. Bingo! The necessitous signals coupled between the cable box and the TV-set are set to work harmoniously and bring the user his channel choice as a viewable image.
Extend the essential novelty of my invention further and automatic maintenance of necessitous channel settings for a VCR and the TV-set may be obtained. Using the previous example, in addition to the mentioned encoded signals sent to the cable box and TV-set, an encoded VCR command signal of 3142 weighted as 0 plus 3142 weighted by 3 is simultaneously sent with the other two command sendings.
Obviously my showing is extensible to more than three apparatuses, or by inclusion of a switch the supplementary commands may be enabled or disabled. Disablement is merely suggested to enable a more experienced user to gain full control over the inter-equipment necessitous channel settings for whatever reason.
An objective of my invention is to reassert adjustment of a necessitous signal or channel selection between a television tuning device such as a cable box and a televisor concurrent with each user-submitted change in incoming program channel selection.
A key purpose for my invention is to automatically reestablish tuning compatibility between the intercoupling signal output of a program signal tuning device, such as a VCR or cable box and the input of a televisor or similar intercoupling signal receiving device.
Another object for my invention is to simplify a user""s operation of a television set in conjunction with any combination of accessory equipments, such as a cable box, satellite receiver, VCR, DVD, instant replay device and similar commonplace items.